


Embarazo

by JunaIzumi



Series: alphabet series [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: La alegría de la pareja se verá ensombrecida por una mala noticia





	Embarazo

Luke y Spencer fueron con el doctor,solo para confirmar lo que ya sospechaban, salieron de la clínica con una sonrisa en su rostro y el moreno ya había pensado desde antes comprar una sortija de matrimonio para el omega, pero la felicidad de ambos se vio opacado por una llamada por parte de la madre de Spencer su salud empeoraba y Luke estaba preocupado de que el estrés le hiciera daño a su hijo y a Spencer. 

-no hay nadie más que se pueda hacer cargo?-preguntó Luke mientras lo miraba empacar

-no, lo siento,debo hacerme cargo-dijo Spencer 

-te hiciste cargo de ella,no disfrutaste tu infancia-dijo Luke molesto pero sin alzar la voz para no imponerse 

-estamos solos,la familia de mi padre nunca nos quizo fue una razón para que se separaran no me hagas escoger-dijo Spencer sabia que no debía de imponerse pero su madre es primero.

-ire contigo-pidió el moreno 

-lo siento debo hacer esto solo no podemos dejar al equipo sin muchos miembros-dijo Spencer

-te llevaré al aeropuerto-dijo Luke no quería perder a los dos, García le hizo el favor de comprar los boletos y llevaba ropa para pocos días, el alpha cargo la maleta y fueron al aeropuerto 

-le avisaré a Emily mañana-dijo Luke

-gracias,te amo,estaré bien-dijo Spencer y Luke esperaba que eso fuera cierto 

El vuelo duro una hora y media Spencer no se podía relajar,tomó un taxi directo al sanatorio para ver a su madre le texteo a  
su alpha que había llegado bien, el Dr Norman lo recibió y pasaron primero a la oficina del doctor,Spencer se había cansado con el vuelo y eso que eran los 1eris meses

-se que eres un hombre ocupado no me atrevía a hablarte pero a como veo la situación se nos será difícil cuidarla-dijo norman

-tan grave es?-preguntó Spencer sus miedos empezaron a formarse qué tal si su hijo tenía el mismo destino que su madre? No lo soportaría, inconscientemente llevo su mano a su vientre el doctor noto la acción 

-Si Spencer ya no se acuerda de las cosas y ataca a las enfermeras esta semana tuve que sedarla dos veces-dijo norman

-tengo que hablarlo con mi alpha, estoy viviendo con alguien-dijo Spencer

-quieres verla?-preguntó con amabilidad si Spencer no iba a tocar el tema no lo iba a presionar, lo acompañó al cuarto de su madre y entro suspiraron 

-quien eres?-preguntó Diana 

-soy tu hijo Spencer-dijo Spencer 

-ah hijo lo siento,el olor que traes es diferente,encontraste un alpha?-preguntó Diana y Spencer pensó qué tal vez podría tener una visita normal con la mujer que le dio la vida

-si mamá es muy bueno conmigo me da mi lugar y me respeta, podré seguir trabajando-dijo Spencer pues varios alphas no dejaban al omega trabajar y Luke es un caballero,Diana se acercó a Spencer y la mujer la abofeteó estaban solos así que nadie lo defendió

-no te eduqué para que estés esclavizado a un alpha-dijo Diana 

-mama, no me estoy esclavizando seguiré trabajando-dijo Spencer 

-te dejarán trabajar cuando tu vientre se note más?-Spencer estaba sorprendido ella era un beta y aún así se dio cuenta 

-mamá te lo iba a decir y también quería que lo conocieras-dijo el castaño pero Diana empezó a golpearlo muchas veces y unas enfermera entraron a separarlos y el doctor entro después,sostuvo al omega de los hombros y lo saco del cuarto,Spencer lloro y aspiro el aroma del alpha para calmarse 

-veniste con alguien?-preguntó el doctor 

-no vine solo,lo mejor es que regrese-dijo Spencer 

-si lo mejor es que regreses, te llamaré cuando la situación se calme-dijo Norman y cuando Spencer se tranquilizó busco boletos pero encontró hasta el día siguiente y en el hotel hablo con Rossi 

-Spencer, Luke me contó lo de tu madre, cómo estás?-preguntó Rossi y escucho los sollozos del omega 

-mal,mi mamá no se alegró a verme ni del bebé-murmuró Spencer 

-tienes que estar tranquilo cuenta conmigo-dijo Rossi y Spencer se durmió escuchándolo hablar en italiano,mañana sería mejor.


End file.
